Your Company
by Kohaku-Chan 6081
Summary: Its not that I miss you when you're gone. Things just feel a tad off without you, thats all. Wouldn't you feel the same way? Just how exactly do you feel? About my company? After all, your company...to me is... A Soul Eater One-Shot. SxM


**Authors Note: This sooo should have been my first fanfic....Oh well.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

_Its not that I miss you when you're gone. Things just feel a tad off without you, thats all. Would'nt you feel the same way? Just how exactly do you feel? About my company? After all, your company...to me is..._

* * *

Your Company

"Don't you think you should do something else than read boring old books all day long?"

"Reading is good for the mind, besides it's better than watching TV all day."

"You can learn tons of stuff from watching television."

"All the same with reading."

He sighed.

"You're really are hopeless you know."

"And you really are an idiot who constantly interrupts my reading."

"Whatever." Soul looked out into the space. Only in a few seconds did he ask," What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Dunno," had been the dull reply to his answer. With an irritated expression he turned his attention back to the television. They remained quiet like that for what seem to Maka, fifteen minutes or so. She turned her page while listening a little to the television program reluctantly.

It was evident that she could have at anytime retreated to her room, but it was much like a routine for her to spend these hours with her weapon on the living room couch. There they ate chips (mostly Soul) and watched television together; Maka more or less. Today she still she chose to bring her book and read while listening to a few of the various dialogue from the program, however this seem to annoy Soul.

He stood up after throwing a few more chips into his mouth and grabbed his jacket. She made no movement, but debated in her mind on whether or not to call out to him and ask where he was going. Though, why should she care? He was a weapon after all. He'd be safer roaming the evening streets alone than she would. Did it matter all that much where he was going? Maybe he himself wasn't aware of where he was going and if he wanted her to know, wouldn't he have said something by now?

He grabbed his keys. She waited for his words as he put on his shoes. Nothing. Maybe she should speak up. When she opened her mouth and sounded the first word, the door shut leaving her sentence incomplete. Maka sat there in silence. _Oh well_, she thought continuing to read.

---

It was now dark out. Only little light showed from the widows. She had just finished her dinner and later made her way to the pie in the fridge. Blair took a slice before leaving an hour ago to who knows where. Perhaps here late night job, Maka figured. She topped her pumpkin pie with a scope of vanilla ice cream. She then again ate in silence as she watched television. She found a drama on that caught her interest.

The protagonist was a woman who had been a workaholic. She caught the eye of several men in which she constantly failed to acknowledge. Then arrived the end where she is caught by a man before tripping and spilling piles of paperwork. She looks at him in the eyes and instantly falls for him. Credits and ending music followed. "Sure must be nice," she said to herself. _I wonder if I'll ever find the right one for me. One who isn't a womanizing dog! _Her thoughts directed toward her father who had probably been with a woman at that very moment. She stood up reading the clock that read '8:38'. Soul still hadn't come back yet. Maka went to her bedroom and retrieved a clean change of clothes before heading into the bathroom.

Her neck and down were covered by bubbles. She took some into her hands and blew them. The blonde giggled like a child. "This feels so relaxing." She slunk down lower staring at the ceiling. The house had currently been to her, something rather rare. Soul had normally been with her wherever she went. That is if you didn't count shopping for groceries and clothes, though she did occasionally drag him along. Maka couldn't help but wonder where he went, not that she missed him or anything. Things just felt a tad off as all. She then wondered what he could be thinking right now. Had he thought of her just as he came to her mind? Or maybe he had other things on his mind instead. What if someone else was in his thoughts or worse some other girl who he wanted for a meister.

Maka sat up, shifting bubbles in the process.

"There's…there's no way something like that would ever happen." She giggled for thinking of something so silly. _There's no reason why he would do that anyway, especially so suddenly behind my back. He would tell me...We've been though a lot of hardships and had our good times together. Changing partners seems so…_ She couldn't think of the word, but overall she knew Soul. She knew he wouldn't cheat. Not even if they were very pretty with…huge tits, unlike herself. It wouldn't matter. Things would be just fine. Still that was as far as him staying her partner.

She stepped out of the tub wrapping her towel around her.

What if he got a girlfriend? What if he _had _a girlfriend? If that were to ever occur, just what their relationship be like then. Would they still spend time together on the couch together? Things had gotten pretty tough with Blair around after all. A video of unwanted memories flashed through her mind. _That Soul! Just who does he think he is?_ Maka got dress shaking away the bad thoughts. She exited wearing a yellow-T and red shorts and found that no one had entered the door.

Strolling over to the couch she laid down and faced the television. Maybe lying down had been where she made her mistake. Slumber made its way to her eyes rather quickly. Why use so much energy to keep her eyes open. It was okay for her to sleep. Just a quick nap. It was slumber that kept her from thinking logically. She didn't really want to sleep…but then again she did. She fell asleep.

The sound of a door opening woke her up, however it wasn't from the front door. It was closer. "Soul?" She struggled lifting herself up so she remained lying down, but she did turn her head to look at the time. 9:58, it read. She heard footsteps coming closer and eventually there was a casted shadow. The figure came around to the couch's left side.

"Sit up." She pulled in her legs so he had room to sit down. Maka wiped her eyes that still weren't fully opened and found the strength to sit up a little.

"Where did you go Soul?" Her voice was soft.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Oh, by the way, thanks for wrapping up dinner."

"I wouldn't have to if you were here. Where did you go?"

"It was delicious ." Maka stared at him with irritation. Her cheeks slightly flushed. She hated when he said that kind of stuff like that with that smirk of his. Sweet-talking would help get him out of this. "I'm serious ." She flushed even more.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" He seemed to ask this seriously.

"…Forget. How come you won't tell me where you went?"

"Why do you have to know?"

"Because I'm your meister and you should at least tell me where you're going before you leave in case there's an emergency."

"But you don't always do that."

She threw a couch pillow at him.

"Can't you at least say if you were with someone?"

"Fine then. I was."

"H-Huh?" _Seriously?_

"I needed to take care of a few things, that's all."

"Come on. Just tell me already."

He sighed.

"…I asked her something last week…and I was surprised she agreed." Soul spoke at a soft tone and stared at his feet as he spoke.

_She?_

"I've chatted with her a few times so I thought why not. I later found out that we have similar interests and she really seems to get me. She even understood how I felt when I asked her. I saw her today as she was getting off from work and we talked for a while." He sighed again. "I'm glad things are going smoothly for now. That's how it should be for a cool guy like me after all."

_No way._

"Huh?" She was so alarmed that she was on her knees hovering over him. She withdrew her face back when she realized how close they had gotten. "I-I mean if it's okay with you then I guess…" Her heart felt heavy.

"Hm? Maka?"

"It's nothing. Well I wish you luck then…" She stood up staring down at her feet.

"Thanks. Hopefully the guitar won't be taken by the time I get the money for it."

"Guitar?" she snapped her head towards him in astonishment.

"Yeah, I asked the clerk who works at the place to absolutely make sure it doesn't get sold! I've gotta have it! It's so cool and everything."

"Wait, then this person…You guys aren't …"

"We aren't what?"

She felt stupid and at the same time relieved.

"It's nothing." Maka gave him an innocent smile. Soul looked confused.

"I don't get you. Why don't you go back to sleep already?"

"Fine then. I will." She was happy to finally make her escape. However…

Soul grabbed her wrist, just as she turned to leave. She was startled and remained facing foreword she couldn't show her face right then.

"Hey Maka…did you miss me?"

"…"

He let go.

Calmly walking to her bedroom door she shut the door behind her without a word. The blonde slid down against the wood with a sigh, and then place the palm of her hands on her cheeks. As for Soul, he remained on the couch. The boy smirked. Laying back and kicking his feet on the coffee table, he spoke.

"She so missed me."

Indeed she had.


End file.
